


A Good Boy

by Isbrandir_Blake



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbrandir_Blake/pseuds/Isbrandir_Blake
Summary: "Be a good boy." Sidney said to a man who no longer existed anymore.And good he became... mostly.Well, monsters or not, parents or not, to be him and be good were still hard tasks....At least he will not be alone this timeline around either.
Relationships: Amahl Farouk | Shadow King & David Haller, David Haller & Gabrielle Haller, Lenore "Lenny" Busker & David Haller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is something that came out after I rewatched season 3 and felt the need to imagine David being a better man and a better friend.
> 
> do not know exactly where i will go with it

Lenny felt like shit. 

What was quite the average Thursday for her...but the thing was ... She hated Thursdays.... And it may also be Sunday.

Days blended together, set apart only by how shitty or awesome she felt. That was one the nuances of drugs, you could not quite evaluate your life perspectives because you could not quite remember anything except the difference between high and abstinence. And guess what your brain told you to do with only this 2 scenarios to compare.

Right now she was in a gutter, not because she did not have a house to come back to, but because staying alone at home in a Thursday morning during a recoil was not a good idea ( she had cuts in her arms to remember herself off that ), even in Thursdays that might be Sundays. 

She tried to recount the days of the week in a weak attempt to distract herself from the feeling of being a broken machine.

... It did not work. She still could not tell Wednesday from Monday more than she could tell vomit from saliva.

Muscles spasmed and ached, refusing her will ; Skin wetter than if she had just bathed and stinkier than if she had just fucked ; chest had no intention off stop aching and the heart inside of it might just be a bird that got stuck in her ribs for all she could tell.

_Please, just make it stop !_ She silently pleaded for whoever might be listening.

And that worked.

_Wait ! What ???_

Opening her eyes she could got surprised to noticed they did not hurt from light anymore. Her body felt limb and relaxed and her chest was lighter than when she first tried heroin.

The relief was blissful. 

" Better ? " A gentle, wonky sounding, voice asked in a sort of accent... from inside her head.

Lenore 's eyes winded as she looked around for the source of the voice. Finding no living soul in her immediate vicinity, she did what any rational young lady would do in her situation.

" Are you god ? Because If you are , fuck you ! " She yelled at the sky. "Fuck you, very hard ! " She articulated pushing herself to her feet.

The voice mumbled a awkward " I do not answer for that since middle school..."

"You what, now?!? "

"I ... passed through a faze ... Right now I am just David."

"Like the giant killer? " She chuckled , checking the corners of the alleyway for funny english boys. _Am I really going mad, aren't I ?_

" You are not going mad. " The voice echoed, sounding a bit softer. "And I would never kill a giant, that would be a waste. It would be like killing a unicorn or stepping a flower. You just -"

"Are you high? Or just no real shit to say? " Lenore asked the voice in her head.

She was her usual blunt self. She found was the quickest way through dealing with the bullshit everyone seemed to insist on throwing during everyday interactions ... still she felt a bit guilty from how the voice recoiled at her "I ... Uhm, no... It is just that... It is kind of hard to focus ... with, all your ... Sorry. " 

_Managing_ _to shut off even your sobriety epiphany angels. Good one, Lenore._

_"_ I am not a angel either. Nothing biblical at al, really. I am just a guy with special powers trying to do some good. "

" That sounds pretty biblical to me." She joked at the invisible man ( more like boy probably. It sounded young ) trying to sound less impatient. " So... you are not a voice in my head, just a jolly good samaritan talking to me from the inside of my head... So where are you exactly mister real guy ?"

" Some 600 meters from where you are... Your suffering was just so loud , I ... " The voice - David ,- seemed to struggle a bit to find words." I listened ...and wanted to help."

"Well, that's ... bizarre ... but sweet of you... I guess ? " _I think that is the first time I call someone sweet in ... forever._

"Thanks... I guess ? " The awkward boyish voice mumbled in the back of her head.

and silence ensued.

Lenny stayed doodling in the alley entrance, for almost a minute before she spouted : " Wanna hang out? Now that I am not sick anymore I could go for something to eat."

The next 25 seconds of uneasy thoughts later the angel-savior-boy just said: 

"Do you ... Like waffles ?" David asked shylly. " I know a place where the first plate is free every Sunday morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little continuation.  
> David and Lenny after a while

Lenny has being hanging out with David for about a year and 9 months now.( Not like she was counting)  
  
At the beginning it was just once a week (She suspected it was to make sure she was not back at fucking her life up again ), but now they talked almost every day.  
  
It was really weird, not only because the kid could bend the world on a whim and create places that felt real but were only inside their minds ( those were actually the cool parts ), but more because how unpredictable it all was.  
  
At first thought he would be the type to try to throw some reformation talk on her, Ya'know, like the "healer with magic powers" trope. He would make her pain go way If she promises to change her life and stuff, probably on his terms... but no, he did not even ask her not to do drugs ... he just, kept calling her ( on the number she gave him without him asking ) and asked If she was "Ok" and failed in the comfortable small talk.  
  
The weirdo loved psychedelic art, pre-2000s music and emotional vulnerability...  
  
He listened to Lenny's ramblings about the sky and the clouds and the philosophy of Saturday morning cartoons; He loved the books she recommended to him, liked her sense of humor and straightforwardness...  
  
After a while the small talk evolved into fun talk, and occasionally bloom into talk-talk.  
  
Lenny told him about grandma, about the gang, about her first time... everything that hurts, everything she berried deep under the drugs and partying and the "I do not care about shit" attitude.  
  
He honest to god kept looking her in the eyes every single time. No disappointment, disgust or rejection. No averted gazes and false words, he took it all in... he took her all in...  
  
She does try best to do the same for him..  
  
David tells her about the jerks he hurt, tells her about the time he locked himself in his mind for almost year, tells her about how afraid he is of losing his mind ( which apparently is away easier and way more dangerous for someone with a mind like his ) ... and well ,If at the beginning she didn't understand how a literal god like him would be lonely and skittish of all people... shy kind of got to understand it a bit to well...  
  
Still she wouldn't trade him for no Jesus or Curt Cobain If she could. He was hers awkward little god.  
  
And they were doing great.She found a job at a comic book store ( more like David dragged her to the interview e brainwashed the boss into given the job to her).He was fully open and way more confident when talking about his superhero Gig -" It was not a superhero job, I just help shield with ...some stuff sometimes. I not even go into the field " He would always remind her - and they were!  
  
...All in all, it was to good to be true, If not to surreal.  
  
But she went with it, because honestly, what better option she had ?  
  
She kind of digged her new life a lot, and felt like she could handle about anything that the universe might throw at her with actual confidence instead of her old mocking sarcastic confidence.  
  
" Hey... Do you wanna meet my mom ? " David asked from the other side of the room.  
  
"Shit."She cussed after dropping a box of brand-new toys in her foot.  
  
Okay ... maybe she was not so confident as she believed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lenny mas well aware it made no sense to be nervous...

  
But that did not stop her from drinking 4 cups of Chamomile tea to calm herself.( because David would know If she took even a single pill or shot .He didn't even need his magic for that. The dude knew when she did that )  
  
For all David has to say, Gabrielle Xavier was a saint, and there was no way she wouldn't like Lenny.  
  
Even If she didn't - Why should Lenny care?  
  
She didn't know. But for some reason she cared a lot. For some reason it sounded like a classical relationship milestone... what was weird considering they were 100 % Platonic ...and also made considering how important David was for her and presenting people to your parents meant opinions and expectations and for god she was scared of those !  
  
One of the reasons she got into the bad wonderland way was how much she could not handle caring for stuff. It was easier not to care - not to care how people or society or grandma felt about her was the defense mechanism that ruled her life for the must part. But now... She cared how Mrs. Haller would fell and think about her - because the Lady might Lenny was a lost cause and bad for David and it would be better If he invested his time in something or someone better and all the things Lenny was scared of saying out loud but knew were the truth.  
  
as If he were reading her mind ( and he probably was, even If he says he does not do it without permission she knows he has his naughty side to) he bumps his fist in her arm in very cute, way of saying " Bruh, it's okay. Chill." and she loves him all a bit more  
  
she gives him one of her typical sly smiles and punches his arm lightly as to return the warm gesture.  
  
She gathers herself and tries to brush her nervousness aside as they approach Davids childhood home. The whole suburban beauty and wealth the home exerts is enough to distract her thoughts until Davis knock the door.  
  
" Muuum, we are here." He says, moma's-boy energy radiating from him.  
  
the door opens painfully slow, before revealing...  
  
... the most warm and sincere smile she ever saw in someone other then David himself. It was a smile of high and pure love and acceptance free from all the bullshit and cynicism that covered the rest of the world.  
  
Gabrielle Xavier seemed like an angel of and old Lady.  
  
" Oh my, you were right when said she had the cutest doe-eyes, baby. " The old lady said, obviously teasing her son while still sounding totally angelical innocent.  
  
She knew she would like David's mom a lot.


End file.
